


How the Petals Scatter

by Ms_Moonshoes_Potter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Raychael - Freeform, Raychael fluff, Spiders, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Moonshoes_Potter/pseuds/Ms_Moonshoes_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray, a florist who moves in next door to Michael, has a knack for finding spiders in his apartment and making guys who play video games for a living weak at the knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Petals Scatter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here, and my first Achievement Hunter fic. I hope I got the guys' personalities right. *crosses fingers*.
> 
> 'This indicates Michael's thoughts'
> 
> This will probably only have a few chapters, with totally random updating tbh. And Geoff will come in next chapter.
> 
> Edit 6/16/2016: Yeah this shit isn't getting more chapters... I kinda like it as a one-shot, and I'm pretty lazy.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Jen

Michael did not appreciate being woken up at 2:30 in the morning by some asshole pounding on his door. Normally, Michael would still be up at this time, but he was ordered to get some sleep by Geoff. If he didn't get "adequate sleep" Geoff was gonna kick his ass "so hard that you can't sit for a month". That was his way of saying he cared. Michael got up, threw on a shirt, and put on his glasses. He started toward the door, and the knocking became a frantic pounding.

'I'm gonna pound that motherfucker for waking me up' Michael thought as he stumbled toward the door, still half-asleep.

"What." Michael spat out, very irritated at this point. At the door was a dude about the same age as himself, and a bit shorter than him.

"Look, I know it's early but-" The guy started.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out for myself."

"I found a spider in my apartment and it's huge. Like, HUGE. And I wanted to know if you could help me kill the spider. 'Cause it's huge and scary..." The guy trailed off. "And my name's Ray. I just moved in next door."

Michael stood in the doorway in disbelief. He couldn't fathom why a 20-something year old man couldn't get rid of a god damn spider himself. 

"Come on." Michael sighed, deciding cooperation was the only way for this asshole to go away. "If I help you get the spider, will you go home and leave me alone?"

"Sure."

Michael grabbed a shoe off the ground near his door. They walked out and went to the next apartment over. Ray handed Michael the keys and he unlocked the door.

"Are you ready?" Michael asked, half sarcastic. Ray just nodded in return, looking visibly paler. "Chicken. Can't get a god damn spider." Michael muttered, opening the door. He flicked on the lights to see nothing. 

"So, what spider?" Michael teased. "I don't see any...thing. Oh shit, you're right."

Sitting on the kitchen counter was a spider, about an inch or two in diameter, hairy and just plain disgusting. It started to crawl towards Michael and Ray. Ray jumped behind Michael in fear. Both of them started to back away slowly.

"Are you gonna kill it?" Ray asked, voice shaking.

"Uh... Yeah about that... That's gonna be a bit harder to accomplish than I thought."

"What? You promised you were gonna kill it!" 

"Yeah, a spider. Not a beast the fucking size of Texas!"

"Please?" Ray made puppy eyes at Michael. 

"Fine." Michael slowly moved closer toward the spider, raising the shoe. Once he got within hitting range, Michael began to aim. As the shoe was descending, the spider darted away from where the shoe would hit, which happened to be where Michael was.

"OH HELL NO!" He shrieked, jumping back. "Come on, if you want to live!" Michael grabbed Ray by the shirt and pulled him out of the apartment. He slammed Ray's door closed and locked it, and they ran into Michael's apartment. Michael closed his door quickly, as if the spider could get out of Ray's locked apartment.

"So, where'd you move from? Was it Australia? Because that's the only place I can imagine having huge-ass spiders like that." Michael asked, genuinely curious, leading Ray towards the couch.

"No, I moved from New York. And I don't recall packing the spider into my suitcase." Ray answered, smiling slightly.

"New York, eh? Say 'coffee'."

"What? Why?"

"Just say it. Please??" Michael begged. "Pleeeeeaaaassseee? Don't make me do puppy eyes, like someone I know." As he said "someone", Michael glared at Ray.

"Fine. Coffee. Are you happy? Why did you even want me to say it?"

"You don't have an accent. New Yorkers usually have an accent. Ya know, they say "coffee" as "cawfee"." Michael replied. This guy wasn't that bad, besides waking him up at 2:30. "I lived in New Jersey before moving here. I had a hell of an accent." 

"Why'd you move here?" Ray asked.

"Oh, work. I record myself raging at video games."

"That's so cool, I wish I could do that. Man, I just work as a florist down the way." Ray sighed. "Video games are my favourite. My friends say that there isn't a video game I can't perfect."

"What's your favourite?" Michael asked.

"Tetris. All the way."

"Wanna play? I need to see if you're actually a 'master'" Michael teased. He got up and threw a controller at Ray.

"Oh, you'll pay for that one. You're on." Ray replied. Michael sprawled out on the couch, laying down with his foot behind Ray's head.

Michael turned the game on, and Ray started playing.

"See? Did you just see how awesomely I got out of that?" Ray bragged.

"Lucky move, asshole." Michael commented, lightly kicking Ray in the head. No more than 5 minutes later, Ray beat the game. Michael looked between the screen and Ray, his mouth half open.

"Close your mouth before flies breed in there." Ray said, smacking Michael's leg. Michael quickly closed his mouth.

"Beginners luck." Michael weakly argued.

"I've been playing way too long to be a beginner. Just admit it. I'm a tetris master." Ray smirked.

"Never!" Michael cried, standing up. "You're only the master of suckin' this dick!" Michael gestured to his dick. 

"I shall not stand for these insults!" Ray said, playing along. "Shall we duel to see who is the true master of dick sucking?" 

"En Garde"

"Oh shit!" 

Ray jumped onto Michael and tackled him to the floor, pinning him down. Michael fought against the hold Ray had on him, and flipped them over so Michael was on top. In one hand, Michael had both of Ray's hands, and the other was on Ray's chest to keep him from getting up.

'He looks cute.'

That thought made Michael blush a little and lose his grip. Ray flipped them back over and pinned Michael down.

'Where did that thought come from?'

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5. I win!!" Ray declared. "You, sir, are the master of sucking dick and now must say that I am a tetris master."

"Fine, you're a tetris master. Happy?"

"Yes." Ray smirked. "ALL HAIL THE KING."

"So 'king', are you ever gonna get the spider out?" Michael asked. Part of him hoped that Ray would say yeah, and he'd leave because Ray's doing something weird to Michael that he did not like. The other part of him hoped Ray would stay.

"Oh hell no. Not until I can call someone to do it. Speaking of that..."

'Oh, here it comes'.

"Can I crash here tonight? I know we just met and stuff, but you're the only person I know who lives within walking distance." Ray said, trailing off. He looked sorta uncomfortable asking to stay.

"Sure."

'I bet he looks cute when he's asleep' 

Michael, again, blushed at his thoughts. He did not want anything to happen between them. Or, at least right now.

"Do you wanna watch a movie? Or play something else?" Michael asked quickly, trying to recover from his awkward moment of silence.

"Uh, sure. What movie do you suggest?" Ray answered. "I don't really care what movie."

"How about... Star Wars?" Michael suggested, picking the first movie he saw. He didn't really care what movie, because he knew they both will fall asleep watching it anyway.

"Hell yeah!" Ray cheered. 

Michael played the movie, and not long after noticed Ray fell asleep. Right on top of him. It was 4:30, and he needed to get a bit more sleep to please Geoff. Knowing he would wake Ray up if he moved, Michael shut off the movie and went to sleep, covering them both with a blanket.

'He does look cute while asleep. Maybe I'll start buying flowers for the office.'


End file.
